Héroe de las pequeñas cosas
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Después de que Ginny fuera poseída por Voldemort, todo el mundo en Hogwarts (incluso en Gryffindor) le daba la espalda. Todo el mundo, excepto una persona.


**Disclaimer:** _ **Harry Potter**_ **pertenece a la maravillosa, increíble y divina J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin intenciones de lucro.**

 _ **Harry Potter y el legado maldito**_ **, en general, no me gustó. Pero hay unos cuantas cosillas que han pasado bastante desapercibidas, pero que están bien pensadas (como el comportamiento de Rose, que sé que hay mucha gente a quien le repatea, PERO ES QUE TIENE SENTIDO, LEÑE) y que merecería la pena tener en cuenta. Pues éste es uno los tan extraños momentos de «esto, esto tendría que haber estado en la saga original. Salazar, cómo tendría que haber estado…» que pasé leyendo la (tristemente) célebre octava historia.**

 **Porque con esto, a mí, qué queréis que os diga, se me derritió el corazón como un bombón de chocolate al sol de julio. Y realmente, REALMENTE, no podía no escribirlo.**

* * *

Ginny lo había notado desde el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera de la enfermería. Un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw que pasaba por allí se había detenido a mirarla; algunos con los ojos entrecerrados y otros con las cejas alzadas, sus posturas rezumando desconfianza. Uno de ellos había fruncido el ceño y abierto la boca, pero otro lo detuvo levantando la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza. Ginny supo al instante que ese chico había querido inquirirle sobre Penélope Clearwater, acusarla, inculparla, seguramente a gritos. También estuvo segura de que su compañero sólo lo había detenido para no causar una escena, no porque creyera que ella era inocente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry derrotara al basilisco y la salvara a ella de las garras de Tom Riddle. Dos días que Ginny había pasado en la enfermería, constantemente acompañada por sus padres o sus hermanos, mientras su cuerpo y su mente terminaban de sanarse. Dos días eran mucho tiempo y, por supuesto, los rumores, mezclados con verdad y mentira, ya habían abordado e inundado todo Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff la miraban con ojos condescendientes, llenos tanto de pena como de recelo, y, a pesar de su naturaleza afable, ninguno la había saludado por los pasillos, ninguno le había dedicado una palabra de consuelo. La culpaban, como todos, de los ataques a todos esos hijos de muggles, sin bien no lo mostraban abiertamente.

Por otro lado, estaba la casa de Slytherin, pero ellos eran otro mundo distinto. Muchos de ellos, como Draco Malfoy y su séquito de mortífagos junior, se habían sorprendido, e incluso escandalizado y ofendido, de que hubiese sido una alumna de Gryffindor —y, para colmo, una Weasley— quien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. La miraban con desprecio y la insultaban con veneno cuando la veían pasar por los pasillos; y, si sus hermanos no estaban cerca, nadie salía en su defensa.

A Ginny le escocían los ojos, pero alzaba la barbilla, sin dejarse amilanar, y retenía todas las lágrimas que no iba a permitirse derramar. Porque no era culpa suya, porque había sido Tom Riddle, porque su única falta era haber sido ingenua en un momento de vulnerabilidad; porque en algún momento ella creería lo que llevaba diciéndose a sí misma estos dos días y podría dar portazo al asunto. Su primer año ya había sido lo suficientemente horrible como para dejarse hundir por él.

Había sido devastador, no obstante, entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor. Había sido como una sola gota del líquido más amargo del mundo, resbalándole por los labios, bailando en su lengua y en su paladar y descendiendo por la garganta, dejando un sabor a mustio, a dolor y a traición, hasta llegar al estómago, y allí atar un nudo prieto. Había visto en sus compañeros la misma mirada de los Ravenclaw y de los Hufflepuff. Incluso, los ojos de algunos de ellos reflejaban rechazo, como si Ginny ya no fuera digna de pertenecer a la casa de los leones, como si hubiese dado una puñalada trapera al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor con un cuchillo con el emblema de Slytherin grabado.

Ginny inspiró profundamente y escaneó la habitación con la mirada, pero nadie se dignaba siquiera a saludarla, aunque todos la miraban. Bajó la cabeza y los hombros, sintiendo el corazón pesado y la garganta cerrada, y puso rumbo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas con rapidez.

No obstante, alguien le tiró de la manga de la túnica y la hizo detenerse. Cuando se giró, se encontró con los ojos del verde más vivo que había visto nunca, con unas gafas redondas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, con una mata de pelo azabache tan revuelta que parecía un nido de pájaros y con una sonrisa tentativa, determinada, segura y amigable al mismo tiempo. Se encontró con lo primero que había visto cuando salió del trance en que Tom Riddle la había inducido, con la comprensión de que iba a salir viva de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Harry.

—Eh, Ginny, ¿te hace una partida de Snap Explosivo? —preguntó él, en tono casual.

Ginny sabía que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, que tenía la expresión rota de quien iba a lanzarse a su cama, abrazar la almohada y llorar hasta que se le partiera el alma, pero Harry no lo comentó, ni hizo notar que se daba cuenta, y sólo la miraba a los ojos, sosteniendo una baraja de cartas en su mano libre. Ginny parpadeó, alejando las lágrimas, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? —respondió. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y Ginny sintió ruborizarse.

Ambos se sentaron en un par de butacas en torno a una mesa baja y comenzaron la partida. El resto de los hermanos Weasley se acoplaron en seguida a la partida, aunque Percy sólo observaba el juego. La sala común de Gryffindor volvió a la vida, las conversaciones se retomaron y las miradas se alejaron de ellos.

Ginny miró a Harry mientras George barajaba y repartía las cartas. Cuando él la salvó en la Cámara de los Secretos, ella pensó que todas las cosas que se decían que serían sobre el Niño Que Vivió eran ciertas. Y sí, seguramente lo eran: Harry Potter era e iba a ser un gran héroe: no sólo estaba destinado a salvar el mundo, sino que era capaz, y ya lo había demostrado. Pero eso no era lo más importante.

Cuando George terminó de repartir, Harry la miró y le sonrió. Parecía querer decirle que todo pasaría, que todo volvería a la normalidad, que todos en Hogwarts acabarían olvidando lo que había ocurrido este año, que, a partir de ahora, todo iría a mejor. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Antes de Potter, antes de Niño Que Vivió, antes de salvador del mundo mágico, Harry era Harry. Era una buena persona, era un buen amigo. Era un héroe, sí, pero un héroe de las pequeñas cosas.


End file.
